1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a peristalitc type of pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art structures have been found to require preadjustment of the tube passage and are not known to make provision for adjustment of such passage externally of the structure or during the course of operation of the structure.
Further, prior art structures provide very little space for adjustment to permit any one structure to accommodate various tube sizes and some prior art structures require the structure to be preset to receive a specific tube size.
It is desirable to have a pump for the character above indicated which will accommodate a substantial range of sizes of tube diameters without requiring the apparatus to be preset for any given diameter and which provides for adjustment of the effective pressure generated in passing fluid through the tube during the course of operation.